dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Healing
or & or |similar= Ensenji Regeneration Recuperation Chamber Senzu Bean }} Healing (回復; Kaifuku; lit. "Recovery") refers to a variety of special techniques used throughout the ''Dragon Ball'' series. Presumably mystical in nature, it allows the user to heal another being's wounds and restore them to somewhat full strength. In general, it appears to have the same effectiveness and limitations as the more commonly-seen Senzu Beans. The only limitations to this is that it takes time for the user to heal, as they need to be at close range, while the Senzu Beans are able to be eaten anytime if available. Known users Dende Dende is the first known user of the healing technique in the series. During the Namek Saga, the Namekian elder Guru uses one of his special abilities to unlock the hidden powers of Gohan, Krillin and Dende; Gohan and Krillin gain a large boost to their power levels, while Dende gains the ability to heal. Dende uses this ability several times during the Frieza Saga. Most notably, he uses it to heal Vegeta after Krillin nearly kills the Saiyan prince; this was part of a desperate plan by Vegeta in order to get a Zenkai boost to get enough power to destroy Frieza. Unfortunately, Frieza notices Dende's ability and decides to kill him. After being revived by the Dragon Balls, and later being named Guardian of Earth during the Cell Games Saga, Dende uses this ability sporadically throughout the rest of Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. Dende has moral issues when using his healing abilities on people that have evil hearts, and he only heals the evil if their intentions are good. It seems that Dende's healing extends to more than just the victim's wounds; when he used it to heal Gohan while fighting Super Buu, it completely restored Gohan's tattered clothing (although, when Dende healed Piccolo after being "killed" by Frieza, his clothes were not restored). Super Saiyan Goku As a Super Saiyan, Goku shares his energy with Frieza to help him survive the injuries he gets after getting cut by his own Homing Destructo Disk. In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, he brings a dead/injured bird back to life after Cooler killed it. As for Frieza, it may simply be that Goku gave the bird some of his energy. Kibito The Supreme Kai's aide and bodyguard, Kibito demonstrates his healing ability during the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, where he heals Gohan after the latter has his energy drained by Spopovich and Yamu, the minions of Babidi. He uses it again to heal Gohan and the Supreme Kai before all three are teleported to the Sacred World of the Kais. Kibito Kai, the fused form of Kibito and the Supreme Kai, also demonstrates this technique during the Kid Buu Saga. Majin Buu Majin Buu has the ability to heal organic beings, though it appears to be a variation of his Chocolate Beam rather than an entirely different ability. He uses this ability several times throughout the Majin Buu Saga to heal Babidi (who had earlier been bisected by Piccolo), cure a boy named Tommy of his blindness, heal a dog he later named Bee, and bring Mr. Satan back from the brink of death. Apparently, it also restores the person's clothes if the injury in question also shredded the person's clothing, as Babidi also regained the torn parts of his outfit when Buu healed him of his bisection by the hands of Piccolo. Giru Giru has a special ability that allow him cure the victims of General Rilldo's Metal Breath. Healing Wishes Porunga, the dragon of the Namekian Dragon Balls, restores Goku to full strength during the final confrontation with Kid Buu. In Dragon Ball GT, Shenron "did it" to heal Goku after the fight with Omega Shenron. Video games Dende retains this ability in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu. In one of Gohan's technique in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, Icarus comes to heal Gohan and his allies, and then flies away. In the computer game Dragon Ball Online, this ability is used by the Dende Priests, a Dragon Clan sub-class. Gallery Frieza Defeated!! - Goku gives Frieza.PNG|Goku sharing his energy with Frieza Frieza Defeated!! - Goku gives Frieza 2.PNG|Frieza after receiving energy from Goku DendeHealingPiccolo.png|Dende healing Piccolo DendehealsGohan.png|Dende heals Gohan after his fight with Cell Tommy.png|Majin Buu cures Tommy of his blindness Te067.jpg|A Healing Power card in the Bandai CCG References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive Techniques